A soliders destiny
by underwriter1978
Summary: After decades of feeling out of place he finally finds his other half, and in the very last way he would have ever expected. Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

 _Please excuse my spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm dyslexic and even after double and triple checking I still tend to miss things here and there._

 _Chapter One_

 _Finding Her_

I never really felt like I truly belonged with the rest of the Cullens. I had the least amount of self-control, I was the only one without a mate, and while they considered themselves a family, not just a coven, I never really felt like I fit into that mold. I cared about them, especially Alice, who showed me that there was another way. I didn't have to take lives to survive. For years I had hoped for a more personal relationship with Alice, she was amazing in so many ways, she was my light that showed me out of the dark, and while I knew we weren't mates, I did believe we could make each other happy. Sadly Alice didn't see it that way.

"We'll find our other halves soon enough, Jasper. I promise you." That was all she would ever say, she never elaborated or explained, but she did that a lot, and while not knowing who and when I would find my mate was frustrating, I trusted Alice completely. So, I simply waited.

We joined the Cullens in 1953 when they were living in Canada. I had known all about them from the stories Alice had told me through her visions, including Edward, the ever-brooding mind-reader. I didn't however, know he was the one she was destined to be with until the day we joined them and she all but melted into his embrace. I had been more than a little upset at her secrecy, but she said she had her reasons, and so I left it at that. Though, as petty as it may seem, part of me would always resent her for it.

While Alice joined the Cullen's wholeheartedly, I never found myself able to do so, however for the most part I put up a good front. The only one who might have been onto me was Edward, but he didn't really seem to care one way or another as long as I stayed away from his mate. Being a mind reader he had known I once had feelings for her, and while he also knew I would never attempt to take her away from him, he still seemed to resent me for it.

Aside from Alice, the one Cullen that I really found myself able to connect with was Esme. Perhaps because she reminded me of my own mother, at least what I remembered of her. She was always kind, supportive… comforting. I knew she truly felt like I was a son to her. Esme was really the only reason I stayed. While I would never go back to feeding from humans, there were times when I considered going out one my own, hoping to find my mate. I doubted I would ever find her living among humans. For the meantime, however, I stayed.

We currently were living in Forks, Washington, it was an ideal environment for us. It was constantly overcast and rained more than even Seattle. We were playing the parts of high school students, which was typical. When we moved to a new town we came in as 'freshmen' and 'sophomores' in high school, and left after we graduated college. We never stayed in a town more than a seven or eight years, as people would start to get suspicious.

It was mid January and the day started like any other. It was drizzling as I pulled up to school on my Ducati Motorcycle. Edward had one that I had admired for years, not that he would have let me ever ride the damn thing, so finally I just broke down and bought my own. After parking I grabbed my back pack, slung it over my shoulder and headed to my first class of the day, Art. I had been hearing rumors of a new girl starting that day, the Police Chiefs daughter no less. Apparently, Eric had just seen her and was telling Ben and Mike how amazing she looked.

"She was gorgeous, long dark hair, dark eyes, beautiful." Eric sighed, a stupid love-stricken grin on his pimpled covered face.

"That's great Yorkie," Mike huffed, "but what about her finer qualities? You know, her ass and tits."

Stupid hormone driven pubescent adolescents and Mike was one of the worse. He had started a rumor about Alice letting him feel her up a few months after we started school here. While Edward forced himself not to react, I wasn't so restrained. Okay, so breaking his arm in two places probably wasn't the best idea, but it got the point across. Even if I was suspended for a month, he never looked at Alice ever again.

Walking into class I made my way to the back of the room and sat in my usual spot. Pulling my portfolio and notebook from my bag I placed them on the desk. As I reached into the front pocket to take out my pencils, the most amazing scent filled my senses, it was lavender and freesia, it was… intoxicating. Slowly lifting my gaze, my eyes were met with a sight that had I been human, would have taken my breath away.

She was enchanting, long dark hair, dark wide eyes, just like Eric had described, but oh so much more. She was beyond beautiful, she was… enchanting. The girl handed the teacher a slip of paper which he signed and then returned, he then told her to take a seat next to me.

As she grew closer, our gazes met. My lips pulled into a crooked grin, which she returned and while it was hardly noticeable, a small blush crept to her cheeks. She stopped as she reached the table we would be sharing, and then looking down, I noticed my bag was in her seat.

"Oh sorry," I quickly moved my bag setting it on the floor beside me.

"That's okay, thanks."

Although her words were few, her voice sung like an angel, each syllable played like a hymn.

As she sat down beside me her intoxicating smell all but permeated me. It was the first time I could ever remember smelling something so magnificent and not wanting to eat it.

"I'm Bella," her perfect lips pulled into a soft smile as she extended her hand.

"Jasper," I replied, letting my southern accent slip out little more than usual, and then sliding my hand into hers. Her hand was so small, so warm, and it felt so perfect in my own.

She gave a small laugh as our hands slowly pulled apart, "You're cold," She said softly.

I cleared my throat but then nodded. "Bad circulation," I responded, "my apologies."

"It's okay," She said letting out a long breath, "So, you, um, sound like you're from the south."

"I am, Texas to be exact. I hear you're from Arizona." I replied switching the topic of conversation away from myself. Truthfully I wanted to know more about her, I wanted to know everything about her.

"I am, mostly anyway. I was born in Forks, lived in California for a couple of years and then moved to Phoenix with my mom when I was six and have lived there ever since."

"So what made you decided to move back here?"

"My mom got remarried and well, living with honeymooners can be… annoying."

I let out a snorted laugh, knowing exactly how she felt. Aside from blood, sex was the only other thing most vampires lived for, so living in a house with three sexually active couples was enough to drive anyone bat-shit crazy, especially when you can actually feel the lust coming off them.

"So, I decided to come here and finish up school," she went on, "give my mom and Phil some alone time and of course to have some quality time with the old man."

"Okay class," the sound of Miss. Manchester's raspy, smokers-cough, voice abruptly ended our conversation, "if everyone could open their portfolios to yesterday's assignment we will go ahead and have a peer evaluate them before turning them in. Miss. Swan, obviously you won't be graded on this particular assignment but if you would be so kind as to critique Mr. Whitlocks."

"Sure, no problem," Bella offered politely.

Opening my portfolio to our last assignment I scooted it over to Bella. I am a loner by most accounts, even during class, so when I'm in a class or doing a project where a partner or group is required I normally still work alone. Since my grades are always at the top of the class, the teachers didn't usually mind.

Her beautiful dark eyes scanned my penciled sketch of Esme. The assignment had been to sketch a family member. I had drawn Esme sitting in her favorite chair reading her favorite book.

"This is amazing. She's beautiful… who is she?" She asked her eyes drifting up to my own.

"Esme, my adoptive mother."

She smiled and looked back down at the picture. "She looks quite content. She enjoys Hemmingway?" She asked pointing to the cover of the book which clearly showed the title, The Old Man and the Sea.

"She does, he's one of her favorite authors, followed by Fitzgerald and Steinbeck."

"Your mom has good taste. The Great Gatsby is one of my favorites, though I'm partial to Charlotte Bronte, myself. I think I've read Jane Eyre like fifty times."

I was more than a little shocked at her declaration. Most girls this day and age didn't even know who Earnest Hemmingway and Charlotte Bronte were, let alone read and enjoyed their works.

"Okay class, lets wrap this up," Miss. Manchester's voice once again interrupted, "I'll give you two minutes to finish up your critique. As usual write your thoughts on a separate piece of paper and it will be handed in with the portfolio."

Bella pulled out a piece of binder paper, quickly writing down how she thought I did an great job with my shading and that my detail was outstanding and handed it to me. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Folding the paper I placed it in my portfolio and closed it.

After handing in our portfolios we were then given an in-class assignment to do a colored sketch of something in the classroom. It hadn't been difficult to decide what to draw.

Her eyes.

They were the most beautiful shade of brown I had ever seen.

I was careful to include every tiny detail in my drawing, from the length of her lashes to their almond shape, even adding in a tiny freckle on the corner of her right eye lid. When the bell rang and the class ended, everyone turned in their drawings to the teacher as we exited the class.

"Bella, do you know where your next class is?" I asked as we headed down the hall towards the lockers.

I found myself extremely reluctant to leave her company, I was completely mesmerized by this beautiful, amazing, enchanting, little human, whom I only just met. I had just spent the last forty-five minutes in her presence, yet it wasn't enough, it wasn't even close to enough.

"American History, I think," She replied, pulling her schedule from her pocket. "Yep, room 115."

I grinned so widely I could literally feel it in my eyes, I didn't have to leave her yet. "Me too." This was working out perfectly. "I can walk you, if you would like."

"Um, okay."

Her blush returned, this time deeper than before, and I found that I quite liked seeing it. I could sense her feelings of course, she was attracted to me, but not in that hormonal lustful way a lot of girls at school were. It was much more innocent, wishful almost. I could sense curiosity as well but that wasn't unusual when it came to my kind. We were unnaturally beautiful and while people felt compelled to be in our presence they often felt anxious or fearful as well.

What was normally a rather frustrating forty-five minutes for me, ended up being the best history class of my life. Normally I find any high school American history class rather mundane. Unless in was pre-civil war I'd lived through it, and even then I was a wiz at the subject, it was, after all, a passion of mine. Once again I sat next to Bella, and so while Mr. Hanger droned on about the war of 1812, we sat in the back of the room passing notes. It started with a simple scribble from Bella on her notebook.

 _I learned this last year._

Compelled to reply I added under her note: _I already know the material as well._

 _Is it just me, or is the teacher swaying a bit?_ She added laughing under her breath.

I couldn't help but smirk at her question. Mr. Hanger was at least in his eighties, and by all accounts should have retired several decades ago.

 _His nickname is Mr. Hangover because he always walks around like he has one._

Bella snapped her hand over her mouth attempting to muffle a boisterous laugh, though she wasn't doing a very good job of it. While the teacher didn't notice her snickering, several of the other students had. Taking a deep calming breath, she quietly apologized, then picking up her pen she added.

 _Maybe the reason he teaches history is because he's so old he remembers most of it personally._

It was my turn to laugh, partly at the irony of her statement, though unlike Bella I didn't even try and cover it up.

"Do you find something funny about an American casualty rate of over 15,000, Mr. Whitlock?" Mr. Hanger glared at me; I could feel his annoyance and a bit of anger too. He hasn't liked me very much since I proved him wrong on a fact about the Battle of Gettysburg.

Clearing my throat I shook my head, "Of course not sir."

"Then what exactly is it that you find so amusing?" He asked as he slowly made his way towards the back of the class.

Oh shit. While I could care less if I got in trouble I didn't want Bella taking any of the heat for it. I was the one who couldn't keep quiet. Turning to her I could see her brown eyes widen in worry as they fixed on the approaching teacher. Using my notebook, I shoved it against her own, pushing it more in front of her. She took the hint and closed it shut so our notes were no longer visible.

As Mr. Hanger reached my desk his dull eyes narrowed in irritation. He glanced at my notebook, before picking it up and flipping through it. It was mostly blank except for a few notes and small drawings in the corners of the pages. "Not taking very good notes are we Mr. Whitlock."

"I have most of it memorized sir." What I said was true, though I knew well and good he didn't care in the least.

I had assumed he would give me a zero for the day, or threaten to call Carlisle about my 'lazy behavior' he had done it before. Unfortunately, what he did next was totally unexpected. His gaze suddenly drifted to Bella, who unfortunately was as easy to read as an open book.

Fuck!

"Miss. Sawn, may I see your notebook please."

"She didn't do anything," I hissed, my hands gripping into fists. I wasn't going to let that vindictive old geezer punish her. I _would_ protect her!

"Miss, Swan." He ignored me completely and held out his hand.

Bella sighed, as she handed her notebook to the teacher. I thought she would be mad at me, or at least annoyed but the only feelings that were coming off her were disappointment, but they weren't directed towards me. I didn't understand it at all, why would she be disappointed in herself? I was the one who couldn't stifle a laugh, I was the one that drew out Mr. Hanger's attention.

The old man sighed and shook his head as he closed her notebook handing it back to Bella. "You both have Saturday detention."

And with that the bell rang.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." She said with a sigh as we left the class. Her words were so soft had I been human I probably wouldn't have heard them. Her beautiful eyes diverted to her feet, as she shook her head. She was sad, and mad at herself.

But why?

"I don't understand Bella, I was the one who got us caught."

Her eyes slowly drifted up to meet my own. "If I hadn't started the notes in the first place none of this would have happened."

Oh.

"I know It's not a big deal," She said sadly, "I mean it's not like a detention is going on our permanent records or anything, still I feel bad."

She blamed herself, it was much more my fault then hers, at least the getting caught part, I couldn't believe how amazingly selfless this girl was.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Bella, we were both goofing off. Beside, extra time with you, even if it's in detention, couldn't possibly be a bad thing."

Her blush returned, and I found myself lifting my hand then running my cool fingers gently across her cheek. Her heart rate picked up at my touch, a small gasp escaped her pouty lips.

"Bella," her name fell from my lips like a prayer.

" _Jasper_!"

It wasn't Bella's sweet voice that called out my name, but that of Edward, and his tone was far from pleasant. I could feel his anger radiating off him from down the hall.

"I have to go," I sighed dropping my hand, "That's my brother."

Bella looked down the hall at Edward, her brow scrunched in confusion. "He looks mad. Why is he mad?"

I just shrugged. "I may have replaced all of the materials in his pencil pouch with my sisters make up." It wasn't a lie, I did do that, just not that day.

She giggled and shook her head. "Yes, I can imagine his frustration when he goes to grab a pencil to take notes and he comes out with a tube of mascara.

I let out a burst of laughter. She had gotten me to laugh twice in one day. Amazing woman!

"Yeah, well I better go face the music. Maybe I'll see you at lunch."

"I'd like that."

With a final good bye she headed to Literature and I headed to my mind-reading 'sibling'.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" He hissed.

"Going to my next class, now move." I purposely bumped his shoulder as I shoved past him.

"She's human," he had said it so low that no human ears could pick it up.

I knew what he meant, that I should stay away from her, that it wasn't safe to associate with her. He was very clearly angry but I could feel his fear as well. It was rare but sometimes people did realize what we were, or at least close enough for it to become a problem and we would have to move; once the situation became so detrimental that we had to eliminate the problem.

"I know what she is, Edward." I answered simply.

I knew, and I didn't care. I would see her again; I didn't think I could stay away from her if I wanted to. I had never felt like this about anyone before, not even when I had feelings for Alice. The thought had entered my mind the very moment I laid eyes on Bella, that I had finally found my other half, my soul mate. There was one person I was positive knew for sure, and rest assured I would be speaking to her soon.

I finished the test the teacher handed out in Chemistry in five minutes, after that I just sort of day dreamed, mostly about Bella. I wondered if it was too soon to ask her out on a date. Perhaps we should be friends first? Should I ask her father's permission… no too old fashion, though I should introduce myself to him, right?

When class ended I made my way to my locker putting away my books and notebooks and getting out the ones I would need for my next two classes. I then made my way to the cafeteria. While the rest of my family wasn't there just yet, Bella was being dragged by Jessica over to a table with her group of friends, one of which included Mike Newton.

There was no way in hell my Bella was going to be anywhere near that pervy little twerp.

"Bella!" I called out rushing over to her. As soon as she spotted me a sudden wave of relief washed over her. It was clear she wasn't exactly thrilled about being accosted by Jessica Stanley.

"Jasper," she let out a long breath and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey, we're still having lunch together, right?"

"Absolutely, I was just trying to tell Jessica that."

Jessica looked more than a little shocked, her hand dropping from Bella's arm. She had always had a thing for me, Edward had mentioned that her thoughts were as impure about me as Newton's were about Alice. I had shown her nothing but distain yet here I was offering to have lunch with the new girl. Yeah, that hurt her ego, maybe if we're lucky it will take it down a peg or two.

"Sorry, Jessica, maybe another time," Bella gave her an apologetic look, though she wasn't at all sorry about having to leave her.

"Yeah, sure." Jessica mumbled heading over to her regular table.

"I was thinking we could eat at the picnic tables outside", I suggested, "They have the portable heaters out there so it shouldn't be too cold."

She smiled, nodding at the idea, "Sounds great."

Just as we headed out the side door into the corridor my eyes caught the sight of the rest of the family heading in through the door adjacent to the main hall. Thankfully they didn't say anything, at least not anything I could hear.

No one else was outside, which was nice. It was chilly but not so cold that it would be uncomfortable for Bella, as long as she kept her coat on.

"So where's your lunch?" She asked picking up an apple from her tray.

"Oh, I have major food allergies so I normally bring my own lunch. Unfortunately I forgot it today."

She felt bad for me, and I wasn't surprise when she asked me if there was anything on her plate I could eat.

"Sorry," I said shaking my head, "But thanks for the offer."

"You're welcome. So, Jasper, I've heard a little bit about you from some of the other kids, but weather it's all true or not, I'm not exactly sure." She smirked at me before taking a bite of her apple.

"Hum, well what exactly have you heard?" I asked leaning in closer across the table.

I found myself watching her mouth as she chewed her piece of apple. I couldn't stop myself from thinking how amazing it would feel to press those soft, pliable, lips against my own.

"Well," Bella continued after swallowing her bite, "to start you're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kid, and that you have two brothers and two sisters."

"That is true," I said leaning back slightly, "Alice and I we're with the same foster parents for about six years, but when they moved out of the country they couldn't take us along, that's when the Cullens took us in. They took in Edward and Emmett first, they're brothers, then Rosalie and then Alice and I."

Oh course it was all a lie, but it was a very good and believable one.

"That's very kind of them, to take you all in like that."

"They're good people." Carlisle and Esme were amazing parental figures, it was just kind of frustrating to be forever stuck with the image as a teen/young adult. Sometime I just wanted to, well, grow up. "So what other rumors have been sprouting about me?" I asked.

"Let's see. You're a rebel who rides a motorcycle. You also apparently almost killed Mike Newton, something about you fighting over a girl." She was amused at the stories clearly not buying into them.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Rebel no, more of a loner, but I'm okay with that and yes I do have a motorcycle. Now as for Mike Newton, while I didn't try and kill him I did break his arm and yes it was over a girl but not over the reason your thinking I'm sure. The little vermin was telling anyone that listened that Alice let him feel her up. It was a lie of course, but people in this town…

I trailed off shaking my head, just thinking about it made me want to walk over to Newton right that second and punch his face in.

"Wow." She breathed, clearly surprised.

I thought, knowing what I did Newton and why might have upset her, even if slightly, but once again, I was incorrect in my assumptions about her feelings. I knew how she felt before the words even left her mouth.

"Well, then he deserved it." She was proud of me.

Woo. She was proud of me for kicking his ass? No, more likely for standing up for Alice, still she was proud of me.

"Not that I condone violence or anything", she elaborated, "but sometimes people need a little extra kick in the butt to put the fear of God in them, or at least that's what my dad always says."

I nodded in complete agreement, "Sounds like your dad's a smart guy."

"Well he is the Chief of Police; I would hope he didn't earn that title by being an idiot."

"Good point," I replied with a chuckle.

We spent the rest of our lunch simply chatting, a little about me, but mostly about her. I already knew she had good taste in literature, but we also shared similar interests in music and movies. Who knew a girl born in the late eighties could be into sixties rock.

When lunch was over, I decided to make my next move. I knew we didn't have any more classes together and so that moment may have been my last chance to see her for the day.

"Bella, I was wondering, can I have your phone number."

I wasn't surprised that she blushed. "Sure."

I pulled out my cell and she rattled off the number. I then sent her a quick text.

 _Can I call you tonight?_

Looking back up at me she smiled and replied, "I'd like that."

"Great," And before she could leave I pulled her into a gentle hug. I had been afraid she would shutter as my cool embrace, but instead she sighed contently. This was a great sign and I couldn't wait to talk to her later that evening.

A/N: Trying out a new pairing. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

 _Wooing Her_

Jasper POV

After lunch I headed to my Trig class. Alice was already there when I arrived, it was the one class I had with her. I slid into the seat beside her, slowly turning to face her. She was grinning ear to ear, and even bounced a little in her seat.

"Okay Tinker Bell, how long have you known?"

She giggle then wrapping her arms around me in a vice grip. "Oh Jazz, I'm so happy for you," She squealed finally letting me go.

"So, she is the one. Right?" I knew she was, I didn't see how the feelings I had for her could mean any different, but I wanted confirmation from the all knowing Alice, just to be safe.

"She is! Now I know it's going to be a little tricky with her being human in all but don't worry, it will work out just fine."

Yes, that was an obstacle, and a rather large one at that. Eventually I would have to tell her the truth, the truth of what I was and what I was capable of. As much as I have come to see that there is a life for me outside of my own blood-lust, deep down I couldn't deny that I was still a monster.

"How long have you know?"

She had been telling me for years I would find my soul mate that she had seen it, but she never gave me more details than that. She didn't want to 'ruin the surprise', _or_ alter fate, or so she claimed.

"Well, I always saw you with a woman, she was like us, but I never knew who she was exactly until about a month ago." She explained.

"A month ago?" That was weird, why just a month ago, why not before?

"That's when she decided to come to Forks, after that the visions started flying in. Suddenly I knew her name, her history and I could see how truly perfect she was for you."

I smiled at the thought. Yes, she was perfect, amazingly perfect. I had only known her a few hours and I had already discovered we had so much in common; but more than that it just felt right being with her. It was like there was a missing piece to the puzzle that is Jasper Whitlock and she was that final piece and now, I'm complete. I know it sounds corny, but it truly did feel that way.

"Now, so you know, some of the family is going to… well have reservation about this," She warmed me, somberly.

I groaned in annoyance, "Edward?" I asked. He had already made it clear during our little confrontation in the hall that he didn't approve.

She sighed but nodded, "And Rosalie, sorry."

I just shrugged, "Bella is my mate and I don't care what anyone else thinks about my relationship with her."

She gave me a sweet smile and patted my hand, "I know Jazz, and that's what makes this so perfect. That is what makes her your other half, she is your world and you would do anything to protect her, to see that she's happy, even defy your family if necessary."

I knew she was right, I cared for the Cullens, but I would put Bella before any of them.

After Trig I had P.E. and we were playing dodge ball. I loved that game. It gave me free range to hit Newton with the ball and not get in trouble for it. Although I could have easily won, I didn't allow myself to, but I did make sure to whack Newton upside his idiotic head before I let Ben get me out.

After school, I rushed to my bike as quickly as I could, or at least as quickly as any human could, then speeding home before any of my siblings had the chance to catch up to me. When I got home however, I wasn't greeted with usual hug and warm 'hello, how was your day' from Esme. She was standing on the front porch as I pulled into the driveway. Her hands firmly on her hips and she was giving me 'the eye'. It was the same look my mama used to give me when I had been up to no good. So the question was, was she looking at me like that because she somehow already knew about Bella or…

"Jasper Daniel Whitlock, do you want to explain to me why I got a phone call from your History teacher telling me you would be serving a three hour detention tomorrow morning."

Well, I guess it was option number two, Hangover called.

Getting off my bike I clipped my helmet over my handlebar and headed over to my clearly annoyed adoptive mother. "You know he doesn't like me, Esme. I'm smarter than he is and it pisses him off."

She raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. "So writing rude notes about him in class has nothing to do with it."

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair.

"Maybe a little. Look, Bella and I already knew the material so we may have gotten a little carried away with the notes but it's not that big of a deal."

"Bella?"

She didn't know. The old geezer hadn't mentioned Bella, figures.

"Yes, Bella Swan. She's the new girl in school, you know, the Chief's daughter."

"You were passing notes with a human?" She wasn't upset or even concerned, just surprised. While we weren't suppose to make any lasting relationships with humans, we still had to put up appearances, and would occasionally have quick casual conversations with people. I normally did not attend any of the charity events the Cullen's would donate to or work related functions Carlisle would sometimes take the 'family' to in order to help keep up appearances As I told Bella, I was a loaner, and I liked it.

Bella's… different then most humans. She…"

How exactly was I supposed to finish this sentence? She's the love of my life. The one I've been searching for, for over a century. She's…

"She's his MATE!" Alice's tinkling voice hollered from inside Edwards Volvo that had just pulled into the driveway.

Esme gasped, covering her mouth in shock, before pulling me into a suffocating hug.

XXX

(BPOV)

Charlie wasn't exactly thrilled when I informed him about my detention over dinner later that evening, or how I acquired it. Apparently he had heard rumors about Jasper too.

"Stay away from him, Bella. I know most of the Cullen kids are pretty up standing but that kid has problems."

I forced myself not to roll my eyes. I mean, I know I just met Jasper but he didn't seem like a trouble maker to me, in fact he seemed more like the quiet, artistic type, you know a misunderstood soul. Then again, maybe I'm romanticizing all this a bit. Could he really be the problem kid everyone says he is? No, that's ridiculous. I just can't see him being that way. He's, clever, artistic, funny… handsome, and his eyes. They're the most beautiful shade I'd ever seen, like golden honey.

"You shouldn't judge people on what other people say, dad. It's not fair." I defended him.

"Bella, you've known him a day."

"And you don't know him at all!" I huffed jumping up from my seat at the table, grabbing my plate and heading over to the sink.

He sighed and then let out a small groan, "Bella, I'm only looking out for you."

"I know dad." Charlie was a good dad, I may not have seen him a lot growing up, but he was always there for me when I really needed him. I knew he was just doing what he thought was best. "But you have to trust my judgment here."

"I do," he sighed bringing his half eaten plate of Spinach Rigatoni to the sink. "But Bella, because of that boy you have detention, and on your first day of school."

"No dad, he has detention because of me. I was the one that started passing notes, not Jasper."

He gave me a conflicted look, like he wanted to believe me, but at the same time he was having a hard time letting go of the prejudices of the town.

"Alright," he eventually gave in, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt about him, but please Bella just be careful."

XXX

Later that evening I got a phone call from the boy who had been occupying my thoughts since the moment I met him. I had never reacted this way to a boy before, it was both strange and completely amazing at the same time. He invited me to have lunch after our detention.

"Sure," I replied. "I know you have food allergies, so did you have somewhere specific in mind?" I did want to force the poor guy to eat somewhere that would have him throwing up all night or make him break out in hives.

"Actually I was thinking a picnic. Esme offered to make it, if that would be okay."

If it was okay? It was more than okay!

"That sounds great, Jasper."

It sounded perfect, and romantic. Then again, did he intend for it to be romantic? I still wasn't sure of his intentions. I knew how I felt and despite only having just met him I was more than willing to have something more than friendship with him. I was incredibly attracted to him, and not just physically. There was this emotional connection I felt when I was with him, I didn't know how to explain it really, just that it was a powerful feeling, one I could very easily get used to.

"So, is this picnic like a date?" There I said it. I just went ahead and put myself out there God if he says no I think I'll die from embarrassment.

"I was hoping so, that is unless you don't feel comfortable with…

"No, no, I do. I mean I'd like it to be a date. I… I really like you Jasper." I could feel my face warm at my declaration.

"I really like you too, Bella. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I know what you mean," I admitted softly.

There was a pause of silence. I wanted to say something but I just didn't know what.

"I should let you go," Jasper spoke up eventually. "It's late and we both have to get up early."

"Yes, I guess you're right. So, I'll see you in the morning."

"Absolutely, 8 A.M. bright and early."

We said a final good bye, and as I clicked off the phone I found myself practically melting into my mattress. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

JPOV

I stood leaning against my motor cycle as Bella pulled into the parking lot in her old Rusty Chevy. I was honestly surprised that monstrosity was actually running, the engine sounded like it was on its last leg. It was a classic and he admired that, but it definitely needed some quality work done on it.

As she pulled into a parking space close to the front of the main building, I grabbed my bag, flinging it over my shoulder, and then quickly headed over to her. Opening her truck door she greeted me with a sweet smile.

"So, you ready for 3 hours of complete boredom?" I jokingly asked.

"I suppose it will stop me from procrastinating on my English homework."

Heading into the library where the detention was to take place, I was elated that it wasn't Hangover supervising it but the Music teacher Mrs. Davidson.

"Well, hello you two?" She greeted us, maybe a bit to cheerfully for the occasion.

"Hello Mrs. Davidson. So, you got stuck with supervising Saturday detention today?" Usually it was Hangover or the Principal Mr. Laffett.

She sighed and shook her head, "Poor Mr. Hanger, he had some sort of allergic reaction, was in the ER all night. I told him not to worry and I would cover. Now why don't you to go ahead an take a seat and I'll start the clock on your 3 hours."

We found a spot in the back, at a smaller table close to the emergency exit. Bella pulled out her AP Lit book while I took out my sketchbook.

"This isn't too bad," Bella said as she flipped a page, "A quiet place to study and good company too."

I was just about to completely agree, but my cheery mood instantly vanished as the door opened and in walked Mike Newton. Why, out of all the miscreants in this pathetic back-water school did I have to have my alone time with Bella ruined by that that depraved excuse for a human being? After quickly being greeted by Mrs. Davidson he turned and went to look for a seat; that was when he realized I was in the room. His eyes went wide as I gave him a death glare, then flooding him with such sudden panic and fear, I was honestly surprised he didn't piss himself. I grinned in victory as his heart rate speed up. Once his head caught up with his legs he slowly started to back away before finally getting the nerve to dash off to the other side of the room, and as far away from me as he possibly could.

"Is that Mike?" Bella asked her head peaking up from her book.

"Yep."

She sighed, a feeling of disappointment washed over her, "I was hoping it would be just you and I," She whispered.

"So had I," I admitted, reaching for her hand that was resting on the table I took it into mine, and then deciding to be incredibly bold, I brought my cool lips to her warm soft flesh of her hand.

Her reaction had been to giggle, and blush.

The remainder of our detention, after Bella finished her Lit homework was spent whispering, holding hands, and patiently waiting out our sentence. Every once in a while I would glance up at Mrs. Davidson who was still quite emerged in her book, not once did she look in our direction. About an hour into detention Mike got up to go to the bathroom, he didn't come back for close to forty-five minutes. He had made an excuse about having a stomach ache, but I could easily pick up the scent of cigarettes. I could tell Mrs. Davidson didn't buy it either but she choose not to comment, but instead made it very clear he was not to leave the room again.

When detention was finally over, and we were cleared to go Bella and I made our way out of the building hand in hand.

"So," I began, "Esme promised to have the food ready by the time got out of detention, so we just have to swing by my house to get it. Sound good?"

A sudden wave of anxiousness flooded her, biting her bottom lip, her eyes diverted to her feet, "So, you want me to meet your family? You parents?"

As her beautiful dark eyes slowly made their way back up to mine I didn't hesitate to bring my hand gently to her cheek, "Just Esme, Carlisle is working and everyone else took a trip to Seattle for the weekend."

She seemed to relax at my words, though I could tell she was still slightly nervous about meeting my 'mother', not that I could blame her, I'm sure I will feel the same when it's time to meet her parents. Bella followed me home in her truck, and when we arrived she pulled up into the gravel driveway and parked beside my bike.

As soon as she got out of her truck I was next to her, taking her small, warm hand in mine. Before we even reached the front door it was open by Esme, who was grinning ear to ear. Her eyes darted to Bella, "Oh, Jasper, she's beautiful," she whispered so only I could hear her.

As we reached the step where Esme, looking as eager as a little girl about to get a birthday present, was standing, I cleared my throat and made introductions.

"Bella, this is Esme, Esme, this is Bella Swan."

"It's so wonderful to meet you sweetheart," He extended her hand, which Bella took.

She didn't react to Esme's cold touch, though I sensed a feeling of surprise and curiosity. My own hands were equally as cold, I had explained I had a medical condition that caused poor circulation. She was probably wondering if Esme had it as well.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, please, none of that Mrs. Cullen, call me Esme."

"Um, Okay… Esme."

"Jasper, I still have a few things to add to your picnic lunch so why don't you give Bella a tour of the house while I finish up." Esme suggested cheerfully.

While I liked the idea, I knew some of my 'siblings' wouldn't exactly be thrilled at having human scent lingering around the house, especially Edward. He had made it quite clear that Bella was the best smelling human he had ever come across, he also said that I was being foolish and self centered making him and everyone else suffer by having to be around her. Alice had quickly smacked him upside the head and called him the self centered jerk for trying to deny me my mate, and so for the meantime, while he was behaving for his wife's sake, he still made his feelings on the subject quite clear.

"Um, okay." I knew Esme wouldn't have offered I take her around if she thought it a bad idea, still I knew I would hear about it from the rest of my family later. For now, however I could care less and happily took Bella's hand and lead her into the house.

"Leave your bedroom door open, Jasper," Esme hollered after me.

"Okay," I replied, laughing under my breath. While she was just adding to the facade that I was a typical teenage boy bringing a girl to his room, having Bella alone in my room with most of the family gone, may just tempt me to act like the seventeen year old I'm portraying.

"Wow, your home is amazing," Bella gasped wide eyed as we entered the front room, her gaze drifting to the high vaulted ceilings and then out the windowed-walls, with a clear view into the surrounding lush, green, forest.

"Thanks, from what I understand the house had been here for decades, but Esme had it redesigned before we moved in."

"Really," her brow eyes widened in curiosity and interest, "That's amazing, is she an architect?" She asked continuing to admire the room.

"She is, she also has a degree in interior design."

"Its shows," she added with a laugh, "what I would give for such talent."

 _Oh Bella, you have talents you don't even realize._ I couldn't help but think as I slipped my hand out of hers, then wrapping it around her waist, pulling her so close our bodies were only inches apart from touching, I leaned in and whispered in her ear "Would you like to go see my room, now?"

Her only response had been to nod, her heart rate started beating so fast in her chest I was sure I could have heard it even without my enhanced hearing. Once again taking her hand we made our way upstairs to the third floor, I was the only one with room on the third level, I suppose it gave me some measure of privacy away from the mated couples.

While living in a house full of vampires doesn't leave much room for privacy, I always saw my bedroom as a refuge, a place to be alone, to contemplate, and to not watched or judged. Aside from Edward and possibly Alice, while everyone could hear me in my room no one really knew what I was doing.

As we stepped into my sanctuary Bella's beautiful dark eyes seemed to scan every inch of my room. "You have a lot of books," she said quite in awe of my collection. "Can I take a look," she asked motioning to the large, ceiling high bookshelf adjacent to my bed.

"Sure."

Sitting down on the edge of my bed and simply watched her as she scanned through my collection of books with apt interest. Being a single vampire who never slept a bed wasn't really a necessary, but it was nice to have a place to simply lie down and relax.

"You have a lot of books on the Civil War," Bella noted pulling "The Confederate South" from the shelf.

"Yes," I replied with a metal snicker, "I have an avid interest in Military History, particularly the Civil War."

She nodded and she flipped through a few pages, but then closing it and placing it back on the shelf.

When she turned in my direction, I smiled and patted the spot beside me. I could feel she was eager to be close to me, but a little nervous as well. I wondered if she had ever had a boyfriend before.

"So," She began as she sat softly down beside me, "Do you think you may want to go into the Military when you graduate."

I couldn't stop the frown that her innocent question evoked. in."No," I sighed shaking my head," Unfortunately my… condition prevents it."

Her head tilted as gave me a confused look. "Condition?" She asked, she knew I had 'food allergies' and poor circulation but together those weren't really a condition, at least not a known one. I couldn't tell her what I was, at least not yet, our relationship was too new, but that didn't mean I couldn't give her hints.

"Yes, it's why I have such a restricted diet, why my skin is hard and cold, as well as… other things." _Like I drink blood, never sleep, oh and I'm 161 years old._ "It's very restricting," I finished.

The wrinkle in her brow deepened, her curiosity was peeked, and I could tell I wasn't going to get out of this conversation with a simple brush off. Then again, I didn't really want to. I wanted to be as honest with Bella as possible; I hated the idea of holding anything back from her, though for her safety, for the meantime, it was necessary.

"I've never heard of anything like that."

"It's not common, though everyone in my family has it, it's part of the reason Esme and Carlisle took us all in, they understand how we are as well as or limitations." It was basically the truth, I was just leaving out the finer details.

She nodded in understanding, then, to my surprised, slid her hand to cover mine that had been resting on my knee. "You know I don't think any less of you because you're different, right?"

Oh God, she was to wonderful. So kind, so accepting, then again, she doesn't know what I really am, what I am truly capable

Taking her hand I gently pulled her close. dropping my hand to her hip, she gasped as my thumb brushed up against her skin where her shirt had ridden up just a little. Taking my other hand I cupped her cheek and then slowly we leaned in and our lips met. They were so warm, so soft. I couldn't have imagined a better first kiss with my girl. Sweet, innocent, yet perfect.

Our moment didn't last very long however as a few moments later Esme called for us, letting us know lunch was ready. Taking her hand we somewhat reluctantly made our way back down stairs.

"Have fun you too," Esme said handing us the basket of mostly human food.

"Thanks, mom." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. She love it when I called her mom.

Bella POV

Jasper took me to this beautiful meadow just a short walk form his house. It was small, almost perfectly round and covered with wildflowers of every color imaginable. It was like a place you would see in a romance movie where the guy gets down on one knee and proposes to his girlfriend.

"This is breathtakingly beautiful, Jasper."

"It is, I come here a lot when I just want to be alone. It a nice place to just think and reflect."

I could certainly see that.

Taking the red and blank checkered blanket that was draped over the picnic basket, Jasper laid down in the center of the meadow. We sat and he opened the basket. There was a ton of delicious food in there, more then I could ever eat by myself. I assumed some of it was for Jasper, it wasn't. He pulled out a large metal, insulated thermos and pronounced that as his lunch.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him, out of all this amazing food, all he could have was a thermos of...well I was guessing soup maybe.

"Whats in there?" I asked as he opened the lid. He took a long, deep smell of its contents. The look on his face it was like he was in a state of euphoria.

"Pureed venison." He breathed bringing it to his lips.

Charlie had that once, he said it tasted kind of like chicken.

I almost laughed when he gulped the entire thing down in just a few huge gulps. "You must have been pretty hungry?"

He gave a shaky laugh, probably a bit embarrassed. "I was, yeah. Sorry, I should have waited."

"It's okay, Jasper. I don't mind." I really didn't his company alone was honestly more then enough.

After lunch we spent the rest of the afternoon in that beautiful meadow just talking and of course kissing. We talked a little bit about our families, I told him about my eccentric mother Renee and he told me a little more about Esme, and to my surprise, his actual parents.

"I don't remember much of my real parents," he had admitted, "but I remember my mother the most. She was great, a top notch gal. She always made sure we were happy and healthy but at the same time knew how to put us in place when need be."

When he had said 'we' in his description, I grew curious. Did he have other siblings out there, or was he referring to cousins maybe or possibly just himself and his father.

"So, do you have biological siblings," I asked cautiously.

He looked surprised by the question, but nodded, "I did. Two brothers, but they passed away the same time my parents did."

My heart sunk at his words, I could only imagine how hard it would be to lose your parents and your siblings too and all at the same time. I knew it would kill me inside if I lost Renee or Charlie, it hurt badly enough when Gran and Pop died. I tried to comfort him, but he shook his head and changed the subject. Obviously it wasn't something he felt comfortable talking about so I didn't push him further.

It was close to five when we finally left and that was only because I didn't want Charlie getting home, not knowing where I was, freak out and send the entire Forks police force out looking for me. When we arrived back at his house so I could pick up my truck, I was introduced to Dr. Cullen. He was polite, and said he was happy to meet me, though there was something behind his eyes I couldn't quite read. It was almost as if, while he was happy Jasper was happy, he was still worried about something. Had he thought I would hurt his adopted son? I had only known Jasper a couple of days, but I already knew I would never do anything to hurt him. I cared about him more than… well more than I thought possible after only knowing someone for a couple of days. It was almost as if I was drawn to him by some outside force, like magnets.

After saying a brief good bye to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Jasper walked me to my truck, where we gave each other a long, satisfying kiss.

"I don't know what my family has planned for tomorrow", he said running his hands slowly up and down my arms, "but if I manage some free time, I'd like to see you again."

"I'd like that too."

I think I'd like to see him every day for the rest of my natural life. Oh God, had I really just thought that. I did, and yet as crazy as it sounds thinking about spending the rest of my life with a guy I just met, it felt right. It felt more than right.

With another quick kiss good bye, I hopped in my truck and reluctantly headed home to Charlie.


End file.
